malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Icarium
Icarium was known under many names: LifestealerReaper's Gale, Chapter 24, BCA edition p.871, the maker of machines, the chaser of time, lord of the sand grains. Family Icarium was a mixed-blood JaghutDeadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.17, a Jhag, the son of the Jaghut Gothos. The only thing that was known about his mother was that she was a member of the Thelomen Toblakai race. The book, Reaper's Gale, implied that Icarium might have been the son of Kilmandaros. Appearance Icarium was described as tall, but not excessively muscled. His skin was grey, turning to an olive-green colour under intense sun. He had a lined, weather-worn face and his canines were prominent, almost tusks. He had long, braided hair which was dyed black at times.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.42 Abilities Icarium was known across the Malaz world as The Slayer, a dangerous being whose rage signified unconstrainable destruction. He used a single-edged longsword and a bow with warren-etched arrows, capable of killing even a dragon. When enraged, Icarium was able to draw on his rage as a form of power, making him lightning fast, tireless, able to withstand extremely powerful magic attacks, and forcing him to kill relentlessly until all around him was lifeless. This fate befell Shikimesh, for example. History Little was known of Icarium's history. He had wandered the world for millennia. In his early youth, his fatherReaper's Gale, Chapter 7, BCA edition p.165 the Jaghut Gothos, took up residence inside a House of the Azath. Icarium, abandoned and not understanding his father's actions, first wandered into the the place that would become the city of Letheras. He met K'rul, but did not find answers that would lead him to his father.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 7 Later, he assaulted the Azath House where his father was. It was at that time that Icarium's legendary rage was unleashed. Icarium almost destroyed the Azath and his efforts left him in a delirious state. At some point Icarium wounded the warren Kurald Emurlahn leaving it open for the destruction and shattering that was visited upon it. This act in turn wounded him mentally, causing him to lose his memory whenever he flew into a rage. He wandered the world suffering from amnesia constantly searching for his memories. Cotillion stated that Icarium could be healed through the help of his guide Mappo Runt. The group known as the Nameless Ones decided that he was too dangerous to allow to wander unsupervised, and so had taken it upon themselves to recruit his "guardians", such as Mappo Runt the Trell and later Taralack Veed of the Gral. Their task was to protect Icarium from the world, and protect the world from Icarium. Some time during the Nameless Ones' stewardship of Icarium they began to subtly increase his power and deadliness transforming him into a weapon that they could use toward their own hidden goals. When Icarium was recruited by the Tiste Edur as a Challenger to the emperor, en route, he assaulted the First Throne. There he came into contact with the Eres'al, who healed the mental damage/scarring from his wounding of Kurald Emurlahn. Icarium was worshipped by the people of the Cabal Archipelago, who saw him as their One God. He was the builder of the Wheel of Ages in Darujhistan.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xvi In The Bonehunters Icarium was taken by the Tiste Edur to Drift Avalii to help them take the Throne of Shadow. Whilst there, he faced Quick Ben.The Bonehunters, Chapter 24 In Reaper's Gale Bereft of his companion Mappo, Icarium was led to the continent of Lether by Taralack Veed, an Agent of the Nameless Ones, who intended to use Icarium as a weapon to destroy the Emperor of a Thousand Deaths, the Edur Emperor Rhulad Sengar. However, before this could be accomplished, Icarium disappeared into an ancient mechanism, apparently of his own devising. In Dust of Dreams The ancient mechanism into which Icarium disappeared, was later thought to have been devised to re-structure the Warrens when activated, causing unpredictable reactions when mages accessed their Warrens on Lether. Icarium reappeared in an ancient K'Chain Che'Malle skykeep during the pivotal battle between the Nah'ruk and the Che'Malle, helping to destroy numerous Nah'ruk skykeeps and seal the portal through which the Nah'ruk were attacking, leaving them trapped to die. In The Crippled God After the battle, Icarium was found unconscious and pinned to the ground by the Forkrul Assail, Sister Calm. She intended to use him as a weapon of last resort to cleanse the world of all human life. Mappo was killed by Sister Calm when he came within sight of his friend. Icarium was saved and released by Ublala Pung, who defeated and killed Sister Calm. He left with Ubala Pung and Ralata. Quotes Notes and References Category:Jhag Category:Males